pyare se abhirika
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: A birthday gift to zarish di Pls say how is it


**Hai friends ,this is a gift for zarish hyder' s birthday**

 **HI di,many more happy returns of the dayThis is birthday gift to you**

 **Please say how is it**

Abhirika ' s house

Tarika: kitni der se call kar rahi hu .uska phone he nahi lag raha hai

( Angrily ) Dekhti hu kitni der call nahi lift karte hai

Huh! Thinking kahi abhijeet koi problem me tho nahi hai .nahi nahi ye mai kya soch rahi hu

Positive thinking tarika .abhijeet kehte hai na hamesha positive thinking karni chahiye .( nearly crying )kaha ho abhijeet aap please jaldi aajayiye na

Tarika got bored of waiting and started to watch a movie she took remote in her hands and kept a horror movie .Its very frightening scene

Here in movie hero is killing heroin

Tarika angrily : ye hero ko kya hogaya hai .heroin ko maar raha hai .abhi kuch der kaha ki wo uski jaan aur apni jaan ko maar dala isme

She turned channel and kept another movie its romantic movie

Tarika enjoying the movie : agar abhijeet mere saath hote tho kitna maza aata .now she forgot all the anger

Now suddenly in the movie hero is kissing heroin

Tarika felt very shy pressed her lips and was blushing badly thinking about abhijeet

Thinking yaar tarika tu itna kyu sharma rahi abhijeet yaha nahi hai aur tu aise scenes dekh ke sharma rahi hai

Mean while abhijeet came silently from back door .He saw tarika blushing while Waiting movie

He loved her seeing in that blushing she looks so cute while blushing

He thought of teasing her .he went to a corner and stood behind the pillar and called tarika. Tarika lifted the phone

Abhijeet : sorry jaan tumhara phone nahi uthaya

Tarika felt very happy by listening jaan from abhi' s mouth

Tarika : koi baat nahi abhi tum jaldi se ghar aajao na said slightly blushing

 **here in movie hero is kissing heroin very passionately**

Abhijeet also saw this and with evil smile : tum itna sharma kyu rahi ho

Tarika blushing more : nahi tho

Abhijeet: agar tum kehti ho tho maan leta hu

Tarika smiles .: acha abhi tum ghar kab aaogi

Abhijeet dramatically : sorry jaan aaj bohat kaam hai aur mere aane me aur der lag jayegi

Tarika with slightly anger: kya abhi tum hamesha kaam he karte raho ki kay .

Tumhe naa biwi ki koi zaroorat he nahi

Ek kaam karo tum wahi sojao ,ghar mat aana

Abhijeet always liked this anger of hers her curly hair and her eyes,lips everything

Abhijeet again dramatically : dekho gu...gussa mat ho

Tarika: kyu nahi Karungi gussa ek tho ghar pe time se nahi aate ho aur bohat baatein karte ho

Abhijeet : aacha batao tumhara gussa Jane ke liye kya karna padega

Tarika : acha raising her eyebrows

Jo bhi bolungi wo karogi kya

Abhijeet : haan tum bolke tho dekho

Tarika : tum abhi 5 minute me mere saamne ajao

Abhijeet : itni si baat he came from pillar and started to walk near her

Tarika didn't noticed abhi so she said : aap ko itni si baat lagti hai ,aap har jaogi abhi

Abhijeet : agar ghar aagaya tho kya karogi

Tarika : Jo tum bologi wahi karungi mai

Abhijeet: promise

Tarika : haan

Abhijeet came and hugged her from back And kissed on her neck

Abhijeet romantically : mai aagaya jaan

Tarika was shocked at first and then smiled Of knowing abhi' s presence

Tarika innocently : ye cheating hai abhi tumne jaanboojkar ye kia na

Abhijeet :mai tho bas mazaak kar raha tha

Abhijeet : tarika mere aane se pehle tum kya kar rahi thi said with a smrink

Tarika blushing : mai tho bas movie dekh rahi thi

Abhijeet : movie me kyyaaaaaa dekh rahi thi tarika jee

Tarika blushed more and kept her head on his chest

Abhijeet took her to room

Abhijeet : tarika tumne kaha na Jo bhi bolunga wo karogi

Tarika : kya karna hai

Abhijeet showing his lips : mujhe yaha par kiss karna hai

Tarika blushing : ye kaisi saza hai

Abhijeet : mujhe tho yahi pata hai

Agar tum nahi karti tho

Tarika : tho

Abhijeet : tho mai naraz hojaunga aur tumhe mujhe manana padega.

Tarika surrendered: acha theek hai tum naraz mat hojao

Pehle aakhen band karo

Abhijeet closed her

Tarika took a long breath and came forward to kiss him

She firstly kissed on his forehead, and then eyes ,she now slowly kissed oh her cheeks

Abhijeet was feeling impatient and wanted to kiss her on her lips

Tarika now stood closely to him and only one cm distance is there between them but she didn't kiss and she has a naughty smile on her face

Abhijeet opened his eyes with questioning look .she kissed on his lips passionately abhijeet eyes were opened widely

He too kissed her with same passionate

And they had a beautiful night

 **Hope you all liked it**

 **Zarish di please say how is it and all my friends also**

 **Will be back soon with new update**

 **Please r and r**

 **Bye**

 **And altast happy dassera to all of you**


End file.
